dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul St. Peter
|birthplace = Minneapolis, Minnesota, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1985-present |status = Active }}Paul Schmidl Peter (born April 26, 1958 in Minneapolis, Minnesota) is an American voice actor whose done work for many English-language productions of Japanese anime shows. He is best known for voicing Punch in Cowboy Bebop, Mondego in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo, Kurama in Naruto, Yammy in Bleach, Jorgun in Gurren Lagann, and Higa in Durarara!!. Some of his notable roles in video games include: Xemnas in the Kingdom Hearts series and Yuan Shao in Dynasty Warriors. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Master Fu, Otis Césaire (ep. 17) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Lord Papanlu (ep. 35), Ralph (ep. 35), Shizunoya Inn Keeper (ep. 36), Toko (ep. 37), French Office Director (ep. 46), Dr. DeRange (ep. 46), Mars (ep. 59), Gemarschaft Villager (ep. 62), Gas Monster (ep. 63), Washington Cop (ep. 63), Cocodad King (ep. 65), Interpol Supervisor (ep. 65), Ginkaku (ep. 67), Huffner's Butler (ep. 75), Othello / Brennan (ep. 76), ICPO Agent (ep. 77), Angry Police Chief (ep. 79) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Barkeeper (ep. 34), Caster (ep. 36) *''Robotech: The Masters'' (1985) - Zor Prime *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Spider (ep. 63), Hose (ep. 67) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Saizuchi, Kurojo, Guspal Genemon, Lentz, Tsukio (eps. 19-21), Merchant (ep. 39), Hannya (ep. 42), Soldier (eps. 44 & 46), Mayor (ep. 48), Policeman (ep. 49), Cop (ep. 68), Villager (ep. 69), Samurai (ep. 72), Army Master Sergeant's Assistant (eps. 74-76), Restaurant Owner (ep. 77), Pickpocket's Gang (ep. 89) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Punch, Cop (ep. 4), Concert Doorman (ep. 5), Computer Voice (ep. 20), Mark Rather (ep. 23) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Silgrian (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Voice on WIRED (ep. 2), Narrator (ep. 9) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Loose Ruth (ep. 1), Bartender (ep. 18), Bandit A (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Apocalymon, Leomon, Kiwimon (ep. 43), SaberLeomon (ep. 47) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Big Brother (ep. 5), Kikuhimeya Henchman (ep. 7) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Wormmon, Stingmon, Ledramon, ImperialDramon, ImperialDramon Fighter Mode, Paildramon, Tapirmon *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Yagi, Miyata's Father *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Celestial Guardian #1, King Daku, Additional Voices *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *''S-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Biff, Carlnen (ep. 2), Guard (ep. 3), Operator (ep. 3), Subordinate (ep. 4), Board Member (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 6), Operator (ep. 15), Spectator B (ep. 15) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mikuni (eps. 53-65), Additional Voices *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Edmundo's Boss (ep. 11), Rhine (eps. 12-13) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Kurama, Jirocho Wasabi, Kōmei *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Arthur Campbell, Hurricane Hawk, Claimh-Solais Gunner (ep. 2), Guild Watcher #1 (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Armada, Marda B., Thug (ep. 1) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Yammy Riyalgo, Grand Fisher, Additional Voices *''Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo'' (2004-2005) - General Fernand de Morcerf *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Ishimatsu, Isaac Kitching, Villager #1 (ep. 2), Vase Merchant's Partner (ep. 3), Nagatomi Thug #1 (ep. 3), Kawara Gang Member #3 (ep. 4), Bundai (ep. 18), Additional Voices *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Captain Blue (eps. 23-26), Almighty Leader (eps. 23-26) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007-2008) - Thymilph, Jorgun Bakusa, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Sorbet (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''One-Punch Man'' (2015) - Beast King (ep. 2), Additional Voices *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Hirasawa, Press (ep. 9), Commercial Announcer (ep. 11) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Prime Minister *''Megalo Box'' (2018) - Glen Burroughs, V.I.P. (ep. 12), Staff Secretary (ep. 13), Additional Voices OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Inspector Kenji Murasame (ep. 7), Dr. Kusama (eps. 5 & 7) (Animaze Dub) *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Wanyudou *''Strait Jacket'' (2007-2008) - Brian Meno Moderato Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Mamo (Howard Lockwood) (Geneon Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - French Delegate (Animaze Dub) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Narrator, Doctor *''Akira'' (1988) - Councilman, Interrogator #2, Man Declaring Akira's Return, Nurse's Guard 1, Takashi Crowd Soldier 2 (Animaze Dub) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Takahiro Matsui, Kaihou (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Takahiro Matsui, Kaihou (Bandai Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Punch, Mark Rather *''Paprika'' (2006) - Toshimi Konakawa *''The Sky Crawlers'' (2008) - Mission Briefer *''Redline'' (2009) - Gori Rider *''009 Re:Cyborg'' (2012) - Professor Isaac Gilmore *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Shijima/Heartland King External Links *Paul St. Peter at the Internet Movie Database *Paul St. Peter at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post